S o m n u s
by silentmusic16
Summary: A feeling crashed inside them; a wave of intangible water, a tsunami, filling up the reservoirs of their soul with something they couldn't explain. But they had had this feeling before, and knew it well. A oneshot. Completed.


**This little thing came about after I was looking up some FFVXIII videos on youtube. It actually uses some scenes from some of the trailers, though I did change some stuff and I did add my own touches and all.**

**Song: _Somnus_ by Yoko Shimumura (she does all of the KH music as well, just in case you didn't know. Look the song up and run it on a loop while you read).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The feeling crashed insider her; a wave of intangible water, a tsunami, filling up the reservoirs of her soul with something she couldn't explain. But she had had this feeling before, and knew it well.

"My king is asleep again." She called out in an empty voice.

"Shall I send for your things?" her assistant asked.

"That won't be necessary." The blonde stood up from her white throne, summoned her rapier, and walked out of her castle, heels clicking on the cold tile floor. The subordinate didn't follow.

~!~

He appeared before a legion of cybernetic knights, all awaiting his next movements. They held their guns high and with each of his steps towards them, they became more and more ready to fire. He shook his head slightly to get the blue hair out of his eyes. They took this as a calling to fire, and the massacre began.

He jumped between them, slicing, shooting, stabbing, his weapons acting as shields and his calm demeanor never broken. The poor, poor soldiers tried their hardest, but not even the best in their ranks could damage the man.

The prince used no mercy on the intruders, as he believed they deserved nothing but death. They crumbled before him and were powerless against him. He had kept his cool throughout the battle until he spotted the blonde hair in the street, waiting for him behind the army of bronze soldiers. He rushed and slashed, teleported and killed. He needed to get to her.

~!~

She waited for him in the street at the bottom of the stairs. She had watched the battle take place, watched as he carelessly tore through men and slaughtered with nary a thought. It was beautiful in a way, she supposed.

When he had reached her after walking in the midst of the bodies that littered the ground, they only nodded. Grim smiles were apparent on both faces, as though they were being forced to do something they knew they'd regret. And that was exactly the case.

She breathed deeply and summoned her rapier once again with a grace meant for only the most elegant of battles. She watched as he called forth his own sword and held it out in front of himself.

There was no queue and yet they lunged at the same time.

He brought his sword down in a heavy arc, barely missing her shoulder. She countered with a quick jab at his side, but he jumped away just in time. This time she struck first, and he deflected her blade with his own. The night around them was covered in gray clouds and yet a calm existed in the air.

They continued to trade parries and assaults until she got the better of him. He thrust his blade forward and she danced out of the way just in time, before plunging her own sword deep into his body. The wound was deep, and blood dripped from his mouth down his chin as well as from the opening that was created by her sword.

Her grim smile became even more dismal once the sadness and guilt flooded in. He looked shocked and betrayed and he collapsed to his knees once her sword was drawn away from his body.

The blonde leaned in close and took his chin in her hand gently.

"Wake up, my king." She whispered in his ear.

His eyes closed, and the world went dark.

~!~

He was in his tall black throne again. No wound, no blood, no girl. His blue hair was back nearly covering his eyes and his hand was nearly asleep, the pins and needles sensation going up and down from finger to elbow told him that much.

Was it all a dream? He wasn't sure. But this wasn't the first time something like that had happened to him; in fact, it seemed that it occurred more times than he could count on one hand.

"Master Noctis! You must get ready! It's almost time for the ball!" his butler's voice called down the hall.

He shook his head and stood up from his seat. He had to get ready for the party and had no time for pondering whether or not he had died. And although he didn't want to admit it, he was almost hoping the blonde from his dreams would show up. She had a regal air to her, even in his imagination. She wouldn't miss this party if she were indeed real.

~!~

The clicking of her heels alerted her assistant, and the woman hurried to the girl's side.

"Do you require anything, ma'am?" she asked.

"Yes. Please get me my white dress." The blonde answered.

"Certainly, Miss Stella. I'll return shortly." Her assistant scurried off, and the princess sat down in her throne.

She'd finally meet Noctis there. Or at least he would believe it was their first meeting. He would sleep forever if it wasn't for her, and yet he couldn't thank her because he didn't even know.

She laughed dryly to herself, before her own eyes closed.

~!~

A feeling crashed inside him; a wave of intangible water, a tsunami, filling up the reservoirs of his soul with something he couldn't explain. But he had had this feeling before, and knew it well.

"She's asleep." He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**Confusing? Complex? When/if you write a review, I'd like for you to type your own theories for my oneshot! (You don't have to, of course, but it would be cool).**

**Also, I have a few things to say:**

**1) I have a new story I'm creating**

**2) It will be chaptered, but won't be _too_ long**

**3) I'm already up to 3 chapters that I've typed. I'd rather not do what I always do and procrastinate and not release an update in months.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
